


Trouble

by Melibell



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: Daniel gets himself in trouble as he do, and only Jack can fix it ;3.(No beta rough draft. We die like Goa'uld!)
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

  
Jack’s eyes fell on the man, he is held to a metal chair by strange pipes, naked, bound to some strange contraption Jack couldn’t begin to understand. He sighs. They had gone to this world to find Daniel after he had managed to run off alone through the stargate yet again. They should really put some sort of tracker or leash on him. He moves closer. There are pipes with blue liquid behind the chair on which Daniel rest in some sort of slumber. Jack takes hold of one of the wires, pulling gently.

“Sir, Stop!” Sam calls out, scrambling over, lowering her gun. “We don’t know what those pipes are pumping into Daniel.” She kneels down to examine them.

Jack frowns, “We can’t stay here long.” grumbling as he feels along one of the connections, a spark of electricity causes him to pull back. Whatever did this to Daniel is no doubt still around. He nods at Teal’c who is standing guard, his eyes scanning the surroundings with uncertainty. The way he does when he senses something he can’t see.

“I know that sir but moving him could kill him.” She glances away from the panel in the floor, strange glyphs glow.

“Jack?” the man in the chair comes to. Daniel's voice is weak, barely audible above the hum of the machines around them.

“Daniel, shit. Can you move?” Jack furrows his brow even more.  
  
Daniel groans as he pushes up. The wires move and groan as they are disturbed. “I don’t… think.. so” he mutters. Where one of the wires is connected to his elbow starts to drip that strange liquid drips down his arm, mixed with the red of his blood. “What’s going on, where am I” he starts to panic.  
  
“Daniel, don’t move.” Jack orders, a hand on the man’s bare chest. Daniel shivers at the touch, his eyes meeting Jack’s for a long moment before he looks away.  
  
“I’m naked, why am I naked?” He stops fidgeting more so from the pain of pulling at the pipes than Jack’s order.  
  
“Do you remember anything that occurred Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c takes a step back but does not turn towards them.  
  
“I .. uh .. we went through the gate.” He closes his eyes, shaking his head. “Then… I …”  
  
“We? You came here alone Daniel.” Jack crosses his arms with disapproval.  
  
“No!? What?” he snaps his eyes open, fingers curling in brown strands of hair just above the pipe going into his neck. “We were going to P3X-741---”  
  
“That was a month ago Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c, helpful as always.  
  
“No, that’s not. I…” he groans. “Get me out of here.” He groans, taking hold of the cable in his neck.  
  
“Wait, Daniel, don’t!” Sam jumps up to stop him, but it is too late, the cable comes away with a click. The cable ends in a large hollow needle from where liquid drips. Only a small trickle of blood goes down Daniel’s neck. He bites his lip as he pulls the rest of the cables out of his body anywhere he can reach. “Get them out of me!” he groans as he tries to reach for the ones in his spine.  
  
“Daniel, maybe we should wait until Doctor---” Sam starts and stops as Daniel begins to spasm. She takes hold of his head to keep him stable.  
  
Jack moves. “Teal’c that’s it, we are taking him off this thing.” They unhook the rest of the cables from his spine and legs quickly.

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
  
The lights are bright to the side. His eyes burn. It feels like he is back in the burning sands of Abydos and not the mountains infirmary. He always hopes to never see this room again, yet he remains its most frequent visitor.  
  
It is not just his eyes, His entire body feels like it is being filled with insufferable heat. Daniel pulls on the collar of the medical gown as he struggles to sit up.

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling” Dr. Fraiser comes out from somewhere Daniel doesn’t see, he is used to it by now. The Doctor has a way of appearing.  
  
“Hot” he mutters, focused on the marks the pipes left in his skin. They have scabbed over, which makes him wonder how long he was out.  
  
“I would think so, you have a high fever, and whatever that machine pumped into you seems to be causing it.” She sighs. “We still aren’t sure what it was.”  
  
Daniel nods, picking at the scab on his elbow. “Am I good to go?” he looks up, his eyes unfocused.  
  
“No, I am afraid not.” She shakes her head. “We still have to run more tests.”  
  
“I’m uh… I’m okay. I have to go.” He keeps his voice low, getting up off the bed.  
  
“I can’t let you do that Doctor Jackson. We do not know where you were or what that thing did to you.” She blocks his way. He is still weak, his legs shake.  
  
“I have to see … it's so hot, I can’t. Please get out of my way.” He tries to push past her but with no luck. He loses his balance, stumbling back. Daniel feels a fog settle around his mind.  
  
“I see you feel good enough to cause trouble.” Jack enters the room.  
  
“I wasn’t! Or… I have to go back” Daniel frowns as he sits back on the bed. The Doctor satisfied that Daniel won't be able to leave with Jack there, leaves to give them some room.  
  
“Sure, if you tell us why you left in the first place.” Jack goes around the other side of the bed, sitting down on one of the metal chairs, resting his arms on the backrest.  
  
“I didn’t!” he digs his fingers in the bedsheet. “At least I don’t remember…” he deflates, turning to face the man. “What happened Jack?” he mutters, looking up to search those brown eyes that look almost black in the low light.  
  
“We don’t know either. You ran off through the gate, *again*” Jack works his jaw to keep the anger down, “and were gone for a week until Sam was able to decrypt your notes, which are a mess by the way!” he raises his voice. Daniel flinches.  
  
“Where did you find me?” he rubs at his neck, flinching again, this time from pain as he nicks the larger wound.  
  
“The Tok’ra found you.” He states simply, searching for any change in expression in Daniel’s face. He is hiding something, but Jack isn’t sure what it is.  
  
Daniel is silent, his thoughts spin as he tries to remember. It just makes his head hurt without getting him closer to filling that blank. “I have to go back.” He stands up again, his legs manage to hold his weight this time, or so he thinks.  
  
“Back where?” Jack moves to stand, mirroring Daniel.  
  
“The planet, where you found me.” He blinks as the fog starts to settle over his mind again. “They did something… I have too…” he trails off, walking out the door.  
  
“Dr. Jackson, you can’t… leave” she sighs as Jack gestures that its fine as he walks out after Daniel  
  
“You weren’t found on a planet” Jack catches up. Daniel stops, frowning. “It was an abandoned Goa’uld station.”  
  
“That doesn’t make…” he trails off. He shakes his head and starts walking again.  
  
“Where are you going now.” Jack rolls his eyes.  
  
“My room, I need clothes and supplies. I was doing something, and I need to go back.” He nods with a certainty he doesn’t feel.  
  
“Daniel stop! Slow down and explain.” Jacks takes him by the elbow. Daniel hisses in pain as that constant heat in his body increases tenfold at the touch. He wrenches his arm out of Jack’s grip, the wound opens and blood drips on the floor. Daniel pushes against the wall. He whimpers as cold stone meets healing wounds, Daniel sinks down to the floor, shivering.  
  
“Shit.” Jack sighs, concern replacing the anger in his chest. “Get the Doctor down here, he points to one of the people in the hall.  
  
“Daniel, hey.” He barks.  
  
The Archeologist blinks, looking up. There is clear confusion in his eyes, only overshadowed by the pain and heat flowing through his body.  
  
“I told you he shouldn’t leave Colonel!” Doctor Frasier chides as she runs across the hall, her medical bag in her hand. She sinks to her knees. “Daniel,” she takes out a thermometer. He doesn’t look away from Jack. “I am going to take your temperature, open your mouth”  
  
Daniel only grinds his teeth tighter. “Don’t touch me.” He almost growls through closed teeth, his chest heaves as he takes deep shaking breaths. He tries to back away, trying to sink into the wall itself.  
  
“Daniel, let the doctor look at you.” Jack moves closer, taking him by the elbow again.  
  
Daniel whimpers as the heat gets worse, settling in his stomach like some insistent need. “No” he stands up quickly, pushing past them. Jack does not let go this time, holding tight, his fingers leave marks on soft skin. “Daniel, tells us what’s wrong.”  
  
“Let me go, Jack!” He tries to push away but is too weak and that need, that heat only gets worse, more insistent. “ I need to, it needs to”  
  
“No, not until you calm down.” He keeps his tone even, measured even as Daniel tries to claw out of his grip.  
  
“I can’t, you don’t know… I need!” he groans, biting his lip.  
  
“Then explain it!!!” Jack gestures with his free hand.  
  
Daniel’s breaths get faster. The room starts to blur and shift. “I can’t…” he whispers. His legs give out. The fog around his mind starts to turn to darkness. Jack catches Daniel as he passes out, groaning as he supports the limp man.  
  
. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
  
Daniel comes to for the second time, the familiar walls of his room greet him. He moves to get up but the rattle of metal stops him. Jack shifts in the corner chair where he has dozed off.  
  
“Are these really necessary.” Daniel gestures with his arm that is handcuffed to the bottom of the bed.  
  
“Yes, yes they are” Jack gets up with a yawn.  
  
Daniel rolls his eyes. That insistent heat in the pit of his stomach did not go down at all. The need that comes with it only gets worse when he looks at Jack.  
  
“The Doc looked at you, she said the substance has not dissolved in your blood at all.” He drags the chair closer. Daniel flinches as it makes a scraping sound that does not help his headache. “We will go back to the planet”  
  
Daniel perks up.  
  
“Without you.” Jack continues.  
  
“But!”  
  
“No buts, we can’t risk you fucking it up.” He leans back.  
  
“Jack…I need…” he sighs, “No, nevermind” he mutters, looking away, a blush forming on his cheeks. He hopes the fever disguises it.  
  
“What? For once, this is not the time to shut up.” He narrows his eyes.  
  
“Give me your hand.” Daniel swallows as he holds out his own. He hopes beyond anything that this theory is wrong. Jack tilts his head in confusion but reaches out anyway. Their fingers interlock. “Daniel…” Jack starts, an edge of warning in his voice.  
Daniel shivers again at the touch. There is no mistaking it now, that need is all too familiar. He has felt often when looking at the Colonel but now he can barely resist it. Daniel laughs, of all the things the Goa’uld would do to him, this seems unlikely, yet here they are. It feels the same as he was with Hathor, but this time he feels that need, that desire towards Jack. This can’t be happening. He pulls away with a shake of the head, not able to suppress a whimper as the connection is broken.  
  
Jack only gets more confused. “Daniel start talking now.” He is losing his patience.  
  
“No” Daniel shakes his head, “I just have to go back, pump this crap out of me and, and…” he trails off licking his lips as he meets those brown eyes, they draw him in. Jack moves closer, their noses almost touch. “Listen, Daniel, you aren’t going ----” he is cut off as Daniel closes the gap. Jack's lips feel coarse yet soft. He smells faintly of minty toothpaste and evergreen.  
  
The Colonel blinks, slow, deliberate, eyes wide. “Daniel! What the fuck?!” He pushes away, the chair clatters to the ground.  
  
Daniel looks away. Jack huffs. The door slams shut behind him, leaving the room much too empty.  
  
. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
  
“So what’s wrong with him.” Jack enters the room. Janet and Sam are talking in hushed words as they look at the monitor.  
  
Dr. Fraiser sighs. “I honestly have no idea.” She shakes her head.  
  
“We just know that unless he gets whatever it is he needs. He is going to die. The liquid is boiling him alive basically” She gestures at the screen where several organs on a chart are colored with reds and oranges where heat is building. Next to that screen, he can see Daniel fiddling with his shackles.  
  
“So we get him back to the station?” Jack leans against the table by the wall.  
  
“It will be too late by then.” Fraiser sighs.  
  
“And not like the Tok’ra are going to spare another ship for us to do that” Sam adds. “We have to find out what he needs.” She sighs.  
  
Jack’s frown deepens. He has an inkling of what Daniel needs, the man has made himself quite clear with that kiss. He can still taste those soft lips on his. “Dammit, not again.” He curses.  
  
“Again Colonel?” They both look at him.  
  
“Nothing.” He sighs. “Daniel will be fine, I know what to do.” He grumbles, every word twisting another not in his stomach. “Just count his room as off-limits for 24 hours, that’s an order. ” he reaches over, turning off the camera. It would not be right for anyone to see what he is about to do.  
  
“Yes Sir…” Sam looks very much uncertain but it is not her place to questions.  
  
“I will be monitoring his vital, and if he gets worse I will have to take action Colonel.” Janet points at the monitor where Daniel’s temperature slowly climbs on the sensors.  
  
“Just give me a few hours, trust me” he squares his shoulders, walking out of the room.  
  
. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
  
Daniel works on the shackles, they cut into his skin, but the pain is a welcome distraction. Why did he have to go and kiss Jack like that? He was over those feelings, it was history. The other man never returned them, so why is he still hanging on to something out of his reach. He laughs bitterly. That is always his way, reaching for something he can’t have. He would like to blame the fact that his mind is not clear because of whatever Goa’uld drug is pumping through his system but he can’t even do that. The feelings were always there, they just came crawling to the surface as soon as he lowered his guard. As soon as he let his mind dwell too long on Jack and that need building even now in the pit of his stomach. He needs something to distract him. Daniel pulls on the shackle again, rough. He feels the bruise form and his wrist swell. It does nothing for the fever and his mind is slipping into that foggy void free of inhibitions and self-control.  
  
The door opens.  
  
He tries to shake off the euphoria sinking into his body. His eyes meet Jack’s and it proves useless. The last slither of control slip away. “Jack… please” he begs.  
Jack swallows. “There is another way.” He goes around the bed, careful not to touch Daniel. “We are going to fight.” He unlocks the around the bed shackle with the key, moving back. Daniel laughs, a short sharp bark. “You know me, I was never much of a fighter…” He slowly moves off the bed, watching Jack carefully.  
  
“Then I knock you out.” He shrugs, throwing off the jacket. It hits the floor with a thud as he takes a defensive stance. He isn’t actually planning to knock Daniel out as that will not help the situation but he would rather fight than humor the other alternative.  
Daniel moves slow, sluggish. His legs shake as though he can barely hold himself up. He looks small and sickly in that hospital gown. Jack lowers his fists with a groan. He strides across the room, taking Daniel by the collar, to the injured man's credit, he tries to put up a defense but he is beyond weak. Jack drives him against the wall. “You need to snap out of this!” he raises his voice. It has no effect. The shackle around Daniel’s wrist rattles.  
  
Daniel bites back a moan, his eyes flutter shut. “You don’t have to---” he gasps as Jack leans closer with a curse. Their lips almost meet.  
  
“Yes I do,” Jack breathes out, closing the space. They kiss slowly, gently, until Daniel can barely breathe.  
  
“Please… I need” he mutters over and over between gasps.  
  
Jack swallows. “Nobody can know about this.” He pushes Daniel on the bed.  
  
“I won’t tell…” Daniel mutters. It is unlikely he will even remember this after the drug is out of his system, until then he will savor it.  
Jack moves his hand lower, down the sides. Daniel shivers at that gentle touch as it brushes past cloth and over the skin. The medical gown gets pushed up around his neck and shoulders. He is naked under Jack, visibly hard. Daniel attempts to move his arms down to touch Jack but a solid grip closes around his wrist. He whimpers as the shackle, not his skin. It is cut off as their lips meet again.  
Jack uses one hand to keep him restrained, while slowly edging his other over his stomach and lower. The rough calloused palm closes around his erect dick. Daniel moans, arching his back into the touch.

“Jack, I need…you” he mutters, sweat beads at his brow.

Jack reaches into a drawer, pulling out some lube. It is not his first time in Daniel’s room and he has looked through those drawers on several occasions.  
He spreads Daniel’s legs apart “Stay still.” He orders, squeezing some of the gel on his hand  
  
“Always hate… how commanding…” he gasps, before he can finish the sentence Jack pushes one finger in, spreading him open. He slowly moves inside Daniel, getting him ready. One finger followed by two then three. Daniel squirms, any words dying on his tongue as he moans in pleasure, every nerve and fiber sparks at Jack’s touch. He has never felt like this before. It is too much, he wants more. He tries to form words, to ask for more but he can’t.  
  
It turns out Daniel doesn’t need to, Jack knows him all too well. He pulls back his hand, flicking open his pants.  
  
Daniel sucks in a breath as Jack frees his own erect length. Daniel thrusts his hips up in anticipation and excitement.  
  
Jack hesitates, there is no going back after this. He can’t deny what he did, this is against regulations, yet it's saving Daniel’s life. He swallows.  
  
Daniel moves to sit up, wrapping his hand around Jack’s dick, moving it slowly. Jack stifles a sound of pleasure. He can’t deny he wants this. He moves closer, taking Daniel by the hips, arms under his thighs, lifting him off the bed.  
  
Daniel let’s go, leaning back so his elbows bunch the blankets.  
  
Jack swallows again. The hesitation does not go away, but the want wins out. He pushes his tip inside Daniel, moving slow and gently. He doesn’t want to hurt the smaller man. Daniel gets impatient, thrusting his hips down to take more of Jack. He moans with every thrust.  
  
Soon they have a rhythm going as Jack loses his own inhibitions. He leans forward and Daniel wraps his arms up and around Jack’s neck.  
  
“Thank you” Daniel mutters as he feels the heat dissipate and his mind clear, with that clear thought come doubts, but it feels too good to focus on them. “Don’t stop” he gasps, digging his nails into Jack’s uniform.  
  
“Wasn’t planning too” Jack groans as he feels himself get close, increasing his pace. Daniel matches him with each thrust of his hips, chasing that pleasure. They fit together well at that moment, just feeling and being there for each other, seeking to satisfy wants and needs.  
  
Jack thrusts up several more times, before driving his dick to the hilt in Daniel.  
  
Daniel feels himself being filled which pushes him over the edge. He screams with pleasure and satisfaction, slumping against Jack as he faints from pleasure.  
  
Jack pulls out, breathing heavily. He sets Daniel carefully on the bed. “Shit.” Reality hits him again as the orgasm fades. The activity managed to open Daniel's wounds again. It does not help Jack feel better about what they did. 

“Might as well get cleaned up,” he sighs, heading for the bathroom in the corner of Daniel’s quarters. 


	2. Change

The alarm rings. “Incoming Travel, Off world Activation, Closing the Iris”  
  
Daniel flinches as the sound blares and echoes off the stone walls of his room. He groans, he is not sure what happened last night. It is mostly a blur, he remembers being found tied to some machine, Jack was there.  
  
“Jack” he blinks, a heat goes to his cheeks, flashes of memory come back. He swallows scrambling to stand up. He almost trips over the blanket that tangles around his feet. Daniel goes to the closet, fumbling to open it. He takes out a uniform, hurrying to   
put on pants. He smells faintly of lavender, which means sometime in the last several hours he had taken a shower. Daniel throws the shirt on over his head and does not bother with a jacket or shoes  
  
“Excuse me, coming through” he runs down the hall, weaving between people.  
  
The metal stairs are cold under his bare feet. “What’s going on.” He leans on one of the computers out of breath. “Not sure yet.” Sam does not look away from the screen. “The signal is coming from Ta’Netjer Sir.” Sam looks at the general.  
  
“That’s uh…” Daniel meets Jack’s eyes across the room “… Hathor’s planet.” He narrows his eyes, licking his lip. That fog around his mind settles once again.  
  
“And how exactly do you know that Daniel?” Jack moves closer then hesitates, trying to cover it by crossing his arms.  
  
“That’s where she kept us.” He shrugs it off.  
  
“Where you killed her colonel,” Sam adds.  
  
“Right,” Jack looks at the gate swirling under the iris.  
  
“That all good and all, but who is activating the gate from the other side?” The General frowns deeper, his brow lined with stress and worry.  
  
“I can answer those questions, my darlings.” A female voice sounds through the speakers.  
  
“Uh, incoming transmission sir, from the planet,” Harriman announces.  
  
“I am sure you remember me, it has been a long time.” The voice is amused and graceful.  
  
“Hathor…” Daniel sucks in a breath, he rubs at his temple as his head starts to hurt.  
  
“You are supposed to be dead!” Jack growls. “I killed you!”  
  
“Sure, but death is such a fleeting state, you really shouldn’t count on it.” She chirps through the speakers. “Now be dears and open that Iris of yours.”  
  
“Like hell!” Jack starts with a scoff.  
  
“Um, if I may ask, what do you want?” Daniel scratches at his neck where the wound is healing with an insistent itch. Jack frowns at the action.  
  
“Always so polite, That’s why I like you” she laughs. “It is simple, you took something that belongs to us, belongs to me and I am just here to take it back”  
  
“And what is that?” The General asks.  
  
“Nothing major, see he came to us off his own will, and taking him was just so rude.” She clicks her tongue. “Right Daniel? My dear prince.” The sound can be heard clearly in her voice.  
  
“Is this why you left?!” Jack confronts.  
  
“No!... I mean I don’t know…” Daniel resists the urge to shrink back under Jack’s suspicious glare.  
  
“Oh darling, do not deny yourself. You know you want to come back.” Hathor’s voice is even, certain.  
  
“No, no I don’t think I do. What do you want from me?” Daniel keeps his tone just as even.  
  
“I want what you carry to be returned where it belongs.” She hums.  
  
“What I carry?” Daniel shakes his head, confused.  
  
“She is probably talking about that liquid you were being pumped with when we found you.” Sam starts to connect the dots. “She must have forced you in that machine.”   
  
“Again, I did not force young Daniel to do anything he didn’t want to do. Just think on it, you wanted this.” She laughs.  
  
Daniel bites his lip, he still doesn’t remember, for all he knows, he did go to Hathor willingly, but for what? “How do I give it----” he starts  
  
Jack covers the mic, interrupting “It’s bullshit. We can’t give her Daniel or whatever she wants.” He growls  
  
“We can’t even remove the liquid even if it was an option.” Sam looks up. She has been trying to close the transmission with no luck.  
  
“Shouldn’t this be my choice” Daniel lifts his pointer finger as he does often when trying to make a point.  
  
“No.” Jack and General Hammond say in one voice.  
  
“Right” Daniel deflates. “Then what should we do?”  
  
“Tell her no, it's not like she can get through the Iris.” Jack shrugs.  
  
“I agree, we do no give Goa’uld what they want.” The General nods. Jack takes his hand off the microphone. “Now, Miss Hathor, we will respectfully deny that most gracious demand.”  
  
“Hmm well, that’s a shame. I will be here for three months of your Tauri time if you change your mind, my darling prince.” Hathor severs the connection. Soon after the gate closes.  
  
“Dr. Jackson, report to the infirmary immediately.” The General says in a tone that is not open for discussion. Daniel wants to argue but knows better, He sighs and leaves.

Jack trails after the man, He still has questions, Daniel is hiding something, knows more than he is saying about Hathor’s plans.  
  


. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
  
“I told you that you shouldn’t have let him leave Colonel, twice.” Janet Fraiser directs Daniel on to a bed as soon as he enters. Jack rolls his eyes.  
  
“So what’s wrong now?” She hands Daniel a thermometer.  
  
“Nothing, I'm fine” he sighs, taking the thermometer between his teeth.  
  
“Oh yes, he’s fine. Hathor called said she put what that ick is in him” he grimaces, flicking his fingers in disgust.   
  
“But no, he’s fine.” Jack rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.  
  
“He still has a low fever. I need to do some tests, some scans.” She takes the thermometer back.  
  
“Do we really need---” Daniel stands up.  
  
“Yes,” Jack stops him. Daniel sits back down with a sigh.  
  
“We have to take an MRI, which is what I wanted to do in the first place.” She opens a drawer and takes out a chart. “Put your shoes on then, report to the MRI room”  
  
“But---”  
  
“That’s an order Daniel” she cuts him off, walking out of the room.  
  
Jack steps aside to let her pass. “So…” He moves closer. “What did Hathor mean that you went to her of your free will Daniel?”  
  
“I don’t know! How many times do I have to repeat it!” He stands up, meeting Jack’s stare.  
  
“As many times as it takes for me to believe you! What are you hiding!” he raises his voice. “I know you are lying Daniel.” He works his jaw, trying to read that expression the man is trying to hide.  
  
Daniel deflates. “It was a translation I was doing a few months ago. It revealed something about Hathor’s planet.” He spent weeks trying to convince everyone to go. “It could have provided a way to discover more of the Goa’uld. She was their queen after all.”  
  
“That thing you were going on about? You left to read some wall paintings?” Jack shakes his head with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Yes maybe, I didn’t think she was still alive or anyone was on that planet!” He defends.  
  
“You could have---”  
  
“Asked? Really, and what do you think I did for months!” he scoffs. “I know how little all of you care about discovery and knowledge unless…” he trails off. “It doesn’t matter.” He tightens his fist in the blanket, pushing off the bed and past Jack.  
  
“Daniel!” he turns, exasperated. “At least take your shoes…”  
  
Daniel stalks down the hall, his vision blurs and he has to stop for a moment. Long enough to let Jack catch up with him.   
  
“We aren’t done talking here”  
  
“I don’t actually feel so good.” He slumps against the wall. Daniel tries to take a step but trips over his own feet. His vision goes dark and he faints.  
  
“Woah there,” Jack catches him. “Yeah, gonna get you to that room for those tests.” He loops Daniel's arms around his shoulders.

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
The distinct sound of the MRI whirring is what wakes him up. His headache has only gotten worse, now joined by nausea and acute pain in his stomach. He groans, trying to shift.  
  
“Stay still Dr. Jackson.” Fraiser's voice sounds over the com.  
  
“What’s … going on?” he lies back, watching the white ceiling.  
  
“Just getting the last of the scans in now, let the camera do its work.” She clicks off the com.  
  
It whirs several times as it takes the pictures. Daniel sighs. He feels exhausted and worry eats at his stomach which does not help with the pain that gets worse with every minute, as though something is eating him from the inside out.  
The bed starts to move out a moment after the whir stops. They seem to be talking, their brows furrowed.  
  
“Is anybody, uh, going to fill me in?” He sits up.  
  
The com comes to life. “You should probably come look at this yourself, Daniel.” Sam pulls the microphone closer. He nods, concern building. It must be something bad if they won’t tell him. Daniel moves slowly, unbalanced. His legs tremble as he walks across the room through the door and into the hall. Which thankfully is empty, he is not in any condition to dodge people at that moment. He limps to the other door, pushing it open. Everyone looks at him. He scratches at his neck, swallowing. “So… I’m not dying, am I?” It wouldn’t be his first time.   
  
“No… not dying.” Jack scratches at his cheek, grimacing as he does when he doesn’t quite understand something.  
  
“So what is it?” he moves closer narrowing his eyes at the screen.  
  
“Well uh, Daniel…” Sam turns one of the screens. “Janet?”  
  
Fraiser sighs. “We aren’t sure how but…” she looks just as uncomfortable as everyone in that room.  
  
“You got a little junior in you.” Jack supplies.  
  
Daniel tilts his head. “A Goa’uld is in me, like a larva?” he pulls his shirt up, breathing out in relief as he does not see a Jaffa flap on his stomach.  
  
“Well, it appears human, whatever it is.” She points at the X-rays, “This here is the embryo, and that liquid is slowing changing your body to make a womb.”  
  
Daniel blinks. “Excuse me, a what?” he squints his eyes at the diagram. He doesn’t have his glasses on, so everything is just an unfocused blur. “I’m what, uh, pregnant???” he licks his lips, a slight panic sets in his voice.  
  
“For a lack of a better word, yes.” Dr. Fraiser nods.  
  
“Whose baby is it, Hathor’s? Is this what she wants?” He bunches the fabric of his shirt in his fist.  
  
“I won’t know until the embryo develops more but most likely.” Janet shakes her head. It’s not the first baby she has delivered in her life, yet nothing like this.  
  
“So get it out of me.” He furrows his brow even deeper.  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. If it is Goa’uld, it might hurt you.” Sam looks away from the monitor.  
  
“I agree with Sam, I would like to do an ultrasound, and take some DNA before we do anything.” Fraiser nods.  
  
“I'm not an expert in babies but isn’t it too soon for the thing to look like that.” Jack, gotten over his discomfort somewhat, nods at the embryo that has the clear outline of a head and limbs on its small body.  
  
“I am so not okay with any of this, if we wait how much bigger is it going to grow?” Daniel swallows, his mouth feels dry from the repeated action. The pain in his stomach is almost unbearable.  
  
“As I said, I need to do an ultrasound to know more. Dr. Jackson let's go back to the infirmary.” She turns the screen back. Pushing Daniel out of the room before he can protest. Sam trails after them, more curious than anything. That machine and whatever liquid it deposited in Daniel still intrigues her.  
  
Jack lingers, looking at the screen and the large picture of that embryo, trying to do the math in his brain before following them out.

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

When he gets to the infirmary Daniel is sitting on one of the beds, his shirt up around his shoulders as Dr. Fraiser runs the small device over the gel on his stomach. Sam has run off somewhere and is not in the room.  
  
“So what's the prognosis Doc.” Jack stalks across the room, leaning against the wall next to the monitor.  
  
“The embryo has grown between the short time when we took the MRI scans. I would say Daniel is… well, twelve weeks pregnant, give or take.” She points at the outline of the baby, slowly forming.  
  
“Still not okay with any of this, by the way,” Daniel grumbles.  
  
“Can you extract it, give it back to Hathor for whatever” Jack gestures.  
  
“Wait, we can’t do that either.” Daniel sits up as Janet pulls back. “If it is Goa’uld it will have a genetic memory? Hathor’s especially.” He flinches as pain shoots through his body. It happens in even intervals but ever-increasing. He isn’t sure how long we will take it but whatever it is in him might be valuable to take it, if Hathor wants it.  
  
“So you planning to carry the little,” Jack looks uncertain. “Whatever it is?”  
  
“No… not specifically” Daniel looks down at his stomach, wondering if it has gotten bigger.  
  
“It’s not that easy” Janet interjects. “I can’t take it out safely, that liquid is protecting it and it is growing faster than is natural.” She shakes her head. “Taking it out could kill you.”  
  
“Ah…” Daniel sighs. This is just another thing that might as well happen in his life. “Can, I talk to Jack alone for a moment?” he bites his lip, it stings and he tastes blood. Janet stands up. “I will still have to run more tests in a few hours, take it easy until then.” She nods, walking away.  
  
The infirmary is empty besides the two of them at that point. “So…” Daniel swallows, then coughs as his throat is still dry.  
  
“So!” Jack claps his hands. “This is exciting.”  
  
“That’s one word for it.” Daniel laughs, low. “You know, I remember… last night” he doesn’t meet Jack’s eyes.  
  
Jack’s chest rises with a deep drawn-out breath. “You do, huh.” He states, falling silent.  
  
Daniel meets his eyes after a moment when the silence gets too much. “So…” his lips pursed in an awkward expression. “You must have wandered.”  
  
“Yeah.” Jack nods. “I have.”  
  
“So,” he repeats. “If it’s true, what then” he looks down again, he isn’t sure he wants to see the expression in the other man’s eyes. It could very well be a rejection and he is not that ready to see that.  
  
“Then… we raise it, I suppose.” He shrugs.  
  
“Just like that?” Daniel looks up, quick, taken back.  
  
Jack rolls his eyes, pushing away from the wall. “What do you want me to say. It’s a kid and if it…” he gestures vaguely. He keeps his eyes on the wall across the room.  
  
“Yours? What if it’s not? Do we kill it? Give it to Hathor?” Daniel shakes his head. This is too much. His head hurts.  
  
Jack frowns. “No, but…”  
  
“But we don’t know what it is.” Daniel sighs. “Jack?” he almost whispers.  
  
“Yeah?” Jack looks down at Daniel, concern in his eyes.  
  
“This is weird, even by… our standards.” He laughs, weakly.  
  
“Yeah, yeah it is, but we’ll get through this.” Jack nods, certain. Daniel doesn’t share his optimism, but he never does.


End file.
